recealed love
by theunwritenscare
Summary: harry is back at the dursly's and they plan to hand him over to voldimort and ginny saves him


**HOME**

This is my first fan fic I have ever submitted I think it's good for the first chapter it still needs work on gamer and punctuation and spelling . If the is anyone who wants to help me or has any ideas e-mail me at pjs26508yahoo . I look forward to any revues or help u can give me

disclaimer :don't on them just right about them

It was harry's sixth year of school. In his past five years he had taken on more chalanges than most grown wizards. He had escaped the 2nd most powerful wizard in the world. Tom riddle a.k.a. lord voldimort. Riddle had tried to kill him and his parents when he was a baby. But due to his mother's love he lived his mother had died for him. She had died to protect him. Riddle underrestimated this protection and it back fired it transferred some of riddles power to him. Riddle was draind of his power and was in aww that a baby could stop him. He stumbled into the woods not to be found for 19 years by a vampire hunt. Prof, qwirl a skinny man about 5'9. He had a job ined up for teaching at hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Harry potter the voy who stole his power was going to go to hogwarts this year. Qwirl allowed riddle to posses him. Riddle was one step closer to te boy who stoped his rain. He need to get his own body. At that time the sourcers stone was in hogwarts. This ston was a dark blue stonr that could turn lead to gold and creat a potion for never ending life. One year later voldimort was faceing harry and haveing him get the stone form the mearer of aroset. The mearor of aroset was a mearor that showed the viewers deapest disair. Harry was aorst to look in the mearor. He saw him self holding the stone and watched as he put it in his pocket. When riddle asked what he had seen he lied and said he saw his parents riddle used qwiral to atck but harrys moms pertection was still working after all thease years. When qwaril touched harry. His hands would bubble and melt. Then in his 2nd year harry confronted a 16 year old riddle. A memory from a old school book. The memory used ginny weasly as a host. She had nearly ded when riddle had told his story he called forth a basilisk. A basilisk is a great snake the length of two busses , and could kill with a look in the eye.harry fought the snake with the sword of godrick griffindor. Godrick griffindor was the founder of the houde harry was in. He had saved ginny's life. Ginny a veary pritty first year with long red hair was great full.she was harrys best friend ron weasly's sister.in his 4th year he was put into the tri wizerd torniment. With a deathly struggle for his life at the end. Now onley a few weeks ago his god father died. Killed bye his cousin in the dipartment of misteries.he is doomed to a life of pain bye the prophocie given 16 yers Ago by his divinasion teacher professor tralanie. He has been a marked man all his life and never saw the truth, station harry was woriedthat his ant and uncle were going to kill him for it. But they were not angry. They were happy. Amileing and laughing at some onsode joke the hole way home. "U will go to your room as soon as we get in! Boy!" said uncle vernon as he pulled into the drive. Harry steped out of the car and went to get his things when his uncle blocked him. "What are you doing? I told u to go to your room!"said uncle vernon. 'I need my stuff.." rebuted harry. " ill get them for u.. now get to your room" rowred uncle vernon. Harry dicided to follow along and went upstairs into his room. As he entered he gasped. His room was turned into a prison cell the walls were painted gray. He didnt have a bed any more all there was was a dusty old cot in the middle of the room. Hi window was bricked shut and his floor was tiled over. Harry thouhgt to him self "oh shit.. They made me a prison.." think potter how are u gona get out of thiss one.he turned to leave. His uncle came into veiw down the hall. Pnic struck "I need to hide " thjought harry. But it was too late his uncle spotted him. "Were are you going... boy !" yeld vernon. " I told u to get in your room so get" vernon told harry as a smile played across his face. "No" harry said furmly. " you will obey if u want to keep your protection from ... your parents killers." growled vernon. Harry walked forward to vernon and pulled his wand out with a little to much glea in his face.vernon stumbled back word fear in his eyes.' put it away boy' yelped vernon."I am 16 no I am a fully qualifide wizerd ... I can turn uinto a toad without any trouble from the ministry.. So I sugest u back the hell off!" exclaimed harry. Vernon raised his fist but stop turned around and went down the stairs._that was luck_ harry that was lucky. Harry exhaled as he went into his room. He used the reductive curse to get rid of th bricks in the window and the cot. Then he somend a nice bed , a chair and a desk. This will do. A whisper and 4 lound thumbs come from down stairs.harry looked up _what in the name of merlin _thought harry.he went down stairs in to the liveing room. He gasped. The durslies were on the floor nocked out and glowing red. Ther standing over them her red hair lieing on her shoulders was ginny. He ran over and huged her. "What are u doing here" asked harry. Ginny kissed him."what was that for" asked harry. "U didnt get the owl?" asked ginny. "No what owl whats going on?" said harry. " they"ginny pointed at the durslies "were in contact with voldimort.. They were going to sell u out to him. And the kiss I couldnt live with myself if u died with out telling u how I feel.." siad ginny sheepishly. "Ok hold on a second the durslies were in contact with voldimort...WHAT FEELINGS." said harry. Ginny turned her back and didn't look at him.


End file.
